galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Another OOO
Another OOO appeared in 2018 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. Another OOO is actually Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 Dan Kuroto) who was formerly Kamen Rider Genm (仮面ライダーゲンム Kamen Raidā Genmu) from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, donning another ridewatch transforming him into Another OOO (アナザーOOO Anazā Ōzu) that derived from Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo. He now refers himself as King Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 王 Dan Kuroto Ō). Due to the alteration of timeline, Kuroto Dan's events such as his first transformation as Kamen Rider Genm, his first death and his revival as a Bugster as well as the Genm Corp. are negated due to Sougo obtaining the Ex-Aid Ridewatch earlier and he is still alive in 2018 as well as retaining his God-complex, psychotic and foolish personalities. As Woz introduces the next legend, he is seen holding his Dangerous Zombie Gashat as he maniacally laughs alone in his office. Kuroto, donning his royal garb and dubbing himself as King Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 王 Dan Kuroto Ō), is the CEO of the Dan Foundation. Somewhere in the year 2010, Time Jacker Uhr made a contract with Kuroto Dan to become Another OOO. Using his authority, Kuroto established the Foundation in 2016 after the death of his father, and the Foundation soon grew into a mega corporation within two years. As an Another Rider, he uses cell medals to summon Waste Yummies to subjugate the people. Kuroto holds a press conference and declares that Dan Foundation will rule as a sovereign nation independent from Japan, with all of their properties becoming their own national territory where Japan's own laws become null and void. However, when a member of the National Diet rejects Kuroto's rule, Kuroto tosses a Cell Medal on him to become a Waste Yummy. It is also reported that Kuroto has held a member of the National Diet hostage. After they rescued civilians from Waste Yummies, the three meet Kuroto Dan and he transforms himself into Another OOO as he is about to attack them before the Taka Watchroid suddenly shows up out from nowhere and attacking Another OOO. The Genm Ridewatch suddenly drops from Another OOO while Tsukuyomi sees Another OOO's year number at the back, initially seeing it as 2016 as he escapes into his own castle. While Sougo decides to follow Kuroto, Geiz and Tsukuyomi examine the Genm Ridewatch, which is similar to Ex-Aid's, before traveling back to the year 2016 in order to confront Another OOO. Geiz uses the Genm Ridewatch to become Geiz Genm Armor and manage to defeat Another OOO, but his efforts remain futile as Another OOO revived, as confirmed by Sougo in 2018. Tsukuyomi realizes that Another OOO was not created in 2016, but actually way earlier in 2010, due of Another OOO digits in the back had slight disparency. Back in 2018, as Kuroto decides on the motif of his next royal garb to be based on a zombie, Hina Izumi, an employee of the Foundation, decides to question his rule. Kuroto, applauding her boldness, decides to take her as his queen, but her objections incite the anger of Kuroto. Kuroto then about to kill Hina, but he was interrupted by an enthusiastic Sougo. After Sougo explained his reason and ambitions, Kuroto initially vexed by Sougo idea. Nevertheless, he appoints Sougo as one of his loyal retainers. After observing Zi-O's battle with Geiz, Kuroto promotes Sougo to captain of the royal guard as he orders his Yummy servants to imprison Hina in the same room as the Diet member taken hostage, who turns out to be Eiji Hino. In order to prevent Kuroto Dan from dominating Japan, Sougo has provided two Ridewatches of OOO (Tatoba and Tajadol Combos respectively) by Eiji before going to the Year 2010. Zi-O uses the OOO Tatoba Combo Ridewatch to equip OOO Armor and OOO Tajadol Combo Ridewatch on his Time Mazine to defeat Another OOO, making Kuroto faint. A year later, Kuroto was attacked by Hiryu Kakogawa and had his power of Another OOO taken from him offscreen, as at the start of episode 25, Hiryu can already assume the form of Another OOO. When Ex-Aid's history was erased as a result of the Time Jackers' meddling in 2016 and subsequently obtaining the power of Another OOO six years prior, (King) Kuroto's personality is the same as he was in the original timeline, but at the same time has evolved into a power-hungry, ruthless tyrant. In that he would declare war against the world and turn anyone into Waste Yummies who are foolish enough to defy him. This display of abuse of power earned him the ire of both Sougo and Woz, the former being who desire to be a benevolent ruler with the desire to protect anyone, while the prophet mocks him after being defeated by Sougo and sees Kuroto as a "fertilizer" for his future master's growth to become a demon king after being defeated. While as New/God Kuroto Dan, Kuroto has his own catchphrase after transforming, which is an inverted version of Emu's. I'll clear this even if it means using continues! (コンティニューしてでもクリアする Kontinyū shite demo kuria suru). Powers and Abilities * Animal Abilities: Like the Kamen Rider he is based on, he has the powers of a hawk, tiger and grasshopper, including large tiger claws that he uses as weapons. * Cell Medal Reproduction: In the similar vein to Greeed, Another OOO also can produce cell medals which can be used to create monsters that resemble Waste Yummies, but with higher durability than the originals. Like actual Waste Yummies, they can exist by themselves or with a human host and follow their creator's will. Weaknesses * OOO Ridewatch: Kuroto as Another OOO can only be destroyed using the power of his Kamen Rider counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Felines Category:Birds Category:Insects Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Tetsuya Iwanaga Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Hybrids